Total Drama: Junior Camp
by NashWalker
Summary: The drama begins! Join 28 child and teenage characters from your favorite cartoons as they come together with your favorite sadistic host Chris McClean and the Total Drama Seasons 1-5A (Island through All-Stars) cast to battle it out for another 1 million prize!


_Disclaimer: I own no characters or their shows; they all belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: Opening sequence will come at next chapter._

**Total Drama: Junior Camp**

**Wanna Be Startin' Some Drama: Part 1**

In the woods of a mountainside, at a new campsite, a certain sadistic TV host popped up on screen.

"Greetings campers, it's you're favorite dramatizing host, Chris McLean, coming at you live from an all new location in the wild mountains known as Camp Chippagoonda."

Chris walked around the campsite showing several cabins, a mess hall, a campfire circle, and an outhouse as he continued to speak at the camera.

"Now we're just coming off our big All-Star season that as the critics are saying, was the best we've had to offer yet! And we have another official season coming up very soon. Until then, the higher-ups at the studio have decided to hold a side series to keep you fans busy. However, due to the destruction of the island and Camp Wawanakwa, we have had to choose a new location for our newest streak of craziness. That location being here at Chippagoonda."

He walked to the campground entrance.

"Basically it's the same concept. 28 campers come to compete in crazy challenges until one is left standing. That camper will win the grand prize of, need I say it, $1 million! The big diffs are: these contestants are younger kids than we previously have had, and so to avoid lawsuits or parental complaints, the challenges won't be as dangerous or insane, but will still knock you out of your seats. And as for you're favorite Total Drama contestants, they'll still be around, but in a supporting role. What that role is, you'll have to wait to find out."

He then points at the camera as he continues, "So get ready for all the action here on, _**Total…Drama…Junior Camp!**_"

_Theme song:_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_You guys are on my mind. _

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day. _

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

(_Whistling in tune_)

"Welcome back, viewers," Chris said, still standing at the camp entrance. "Now folks, it's time to meet the 28 new contestants. Apparently, some of them know each other already, and are even related to each other, which might make it a lot more interesting in conflicts, friendships, romance, and all kinds of drama."

An RV then pulled up and out walked a ten-year old boy with brunette hair and green eyes, and wearing a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white shoes with black stripes. He also wore a watch-like device on his left wrist and carried several bags.

"And here's camper number one now. Meet Ben Tennyson."

"Chris, dude," Ben said as he walked over and hi-fived Chris. "Love your show, I'm totally psyched to be here, man."

"Well, we're psyched to have you," Chris responded. He then noticed the watch-like device. "That's an unusual looking watch you got there. Where'd you get it?"

"Long story man, and it's a lot more than a watch."

Just then, a red car pulled up, and out came an 11-year old Asian girl with long, straight, waist-length, black hair, with a pink wisp, and wearing a green t-shirt with short sleeves and pink edges and a stylized pink juniper flower, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"So here's the next camper, Juniper Lee," Chris introduced her as she walked over with her bags.

"Call me June," she said. "Wow, I'm really excited!"

"Really?"

"Yep, this is the first time I've traveled outside my hometown in so long, I cannot wait to get started on the competition."

"Well, we can't start until everyone is here, so think you can hold in that excitement?"

"Sure," June replied. Then a pink car rolled up and out emerged two yellow-skinned children: a boy with spikey hair, a red shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes, and a girl with curly hair, white pearl necklace, red dress and red shoes.

"Everyone, Bart and Lisa Simpson," Chris said as they walked up with their baggage.

"Hey Chris," Bart greeted as he hi-fived Chris. "I love Total Drama, I have to sucker the password to the cable box from my dad just to watch it."

"Nice to see some fan devotion, kiddo."

"Devotion to seeing a sadist constantly putting people's lives in danger for ratings?," Lisa drolled. "Real smooth."

"What's her deal?"

"Lis here's a real know-it-all and goody-two shoes," Bart told her.

"Well let me tell you, those kind of attributes won't get you far here, just warning you."

"We'll see."

Then a mini-van pulls up, and out comes a 14-year old African-American girl with black hair in pig tails, and wearing a white undershirt, a red sweater, a red skirt, white socks and black shoes.

"Welcome to the show, Penny Proud," Chris greeted as she, bags in hand, came over.

"Hey, it's great to be here Mr. McLean," she said. "I almost didn't make it here."

"Why's that?"

"My daddy. He's way overprotective of me, and is super paranoid about me being around boys."

"Aren't all dads like that with their daughters," June asked.

"Yeah, but ya'll haven't met my daddy," Penny replied.

"Well, good to see you made it anyway," Chris said. Then another vehicle stopped and out came a short 10-year old boy with a white jumpsuit with a single red stripe on each arm with yellow boots and gloves, and a matching helmet.

"Everyone, meet Clarence Buttowski, future pro-daredevil" Chris introduced the boy.

"My friends call me Kick," he answered as he walked up bags in hand. "I auditioned because I wanted a real challenge, and the challenges on this show are supposed to be…extreme"

"Well, Kick, you are right on the money. But don't get to excited, we still have more contestants arriving."

"No worries, I can wait," Kick said. Then an older looking car pulled up, and out got two 12-year old kids. The first was a boy with messy brown hair wearing a blue and white hat, with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front, a navy blue vest, red/orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, and black sneakers. The second was a girl who wore a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star going in the left direction on it, a matching pink headband, and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines, welcome!," Chris greeted as they walked over, luggage in tow.

"Mr. McLean, good to meet you," Dipper said as he shook Chris's hand.

"Call me Chris."

"Wow, we are actually on Total Drama," Mabel squealed excitedly. "Are any of the cast here?! Do we get to meet them? I wanna meet Dawn and Owen!"

"Calm down," Chris said as he turned to Dipper. "Is she always like that?"

"Mostly, but you get used to it," Dipper replied.

"Relax, the old cast is here and you will get to meet them all, after **all** the contestants arrive," Chris said. As he said this, another car pulled up and three 10-year old kids exited this time. The first was a boy with a triangle shaped head, short, spikey red hair, and wearing a an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers.

The second was a boy with thick, scruffy and leaf-green hair, a tall and rectangle-shaped head, with a large cubical nose, and wearing a collared beige shirt with a button, very high-waist dark purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes.

The third was a girl with an oval shaped head with a flat top, long black hair with thin blue hi-lights, curtain-like bangs and a round bottom, and wearing a pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a deep purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces, and a pink bow in her hair.

"Our next contestants, stepbrothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, and their good friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Chris introduced them as they walked up with their luggage.

"Wow, it's good to be here," Phineas said. "I can't wait for the competition to begin! I wonder what challenges Chris has waiting for us. I bet they're gonna be wonders to what we do back home"

"You'll see, kiddo."

"Well I hope I get to meet lots of new friends, plus the old cast of the show," Isabella said.

"Wait and see," Chris said. He then turned to Ferb. "What about you?"

Ferb simply shrugged as Phineas said, "Ferb doesn't talk much. He's more of a man of action."

"Reminds me of B from Revenge of the Island," Chris said to the cameras. Right afterwards another car pulled up and out emerged a girl with chest-length blonde hair, wearing a pink headband, a pink and green argyle sweater which she wears over a white shirt with thin blue stripes and a dark grey skirt with white knee-high socks and black shoes.

"Next up we have…," Chris started as the girl walked up with her bags.

"Kendall Perkins?!," Kick said in dismay.

"Clarence Buttowski?!," Kendall said upon seeing him.

"I take it you know each other," Chris said.

"Yeah, we're, uh, rivals, you might say," Kendall said.

"What are you doing here?," Kick asked.

"For the competition, of course."

"You wouldn't last the first day."

"Wanna bet?!"

"You bet!"

The two then got in either's faces growling angrily. Chris ended up having to get in-between them and separate them.

"Alright, cool it guys. Save it for the show," he said.

"Man, even my cousin Gwen and me don't get that heated with each other," Ben said.

Just then another car pulled up and out came a 13-year old boy with blue hair, and wearing an orange and brown beanie with a white skull on the front center, a long-sleeve, white shirt that is worn under a black, sleeveless shirt shorts the same color of his beanie, that went a little past his knees, blue and white tennis shoes with white socks that extend a little past his ankles.

"And next up is big time guitarist and band leader Corey Riffin!," Chris introduced, as Corey approached with his luggage.

"Chris, wassup bro?," Corey said as he hi-fived the host.

"You ready for this?"

"You bet. Once I win this competition, my band will be all over the map with the publicity!"

"Yeah, but you'll have to get past 25 others first," Chris reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, it's no problem," Corey said. Just then another vehicle pulled up and out emerged a 16-year old girl with pink shoulder length hair and braces, and wearing a white shirt, purple skirt, pink tights, long white socks, and Mary Jane shoes. Corey gasped as he saw her.

"Okay, maybe it will be a problem."

"And here we have Corey's big sister, Trina Riffin!," Chris said as she approached the group with a mean smirk on her face.

"So Corey, another lame-o idea for you to take your loser band to the top?!," she sneered.

"Yeah, farther than you'll ever know," Corey responded.

"Well it's gonna be way bottom, once you get kicked off first and I trample the rest of these dorks and win the million dollars."

"We'll just see about that, Trina."

"You bet we will."

As Trina walked over to the others, Lisa whispered to Isabella, "Well that was just rude of her."

Just then, another car rode up, and out climbed an 11-year old boy with black hair that was swept up one way and down the other, green eyes and wore a yellow long sleeve shirt under a blue jacket, blue pants, yellow shoes, and a grey belt.

"Tony Clark, everyone!," Chris said, as Tony, bags in hand, approached.

"'Sup, everyone," he said. "I am pumped for this. Now I can show my brothers and sister at home, what I can really do. And I hope I get to meet Geoff from the show's original cast. He's my fave."

"You just might later on," Chris said. "But we still have more contestants to meet and greet."

"No worries," Tony said as he walked towards the other contestants. He glanced at Trina and said, "I'll see you at the campfire, babe."

"As if, you dweeb," Trina snorted. As she did, another car pulled up and another two more 11-year olds got out. The first, a boy, had spikey blonde hair with red tips, blue eyes, and wore a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve jacket, green cargo pants, sneakers, and a watch on his right arm.

The second, a girl, had waist long blond hair held back in a pony tail, with bangs curled up and a red lightning bolt shaped streak and blue eyes, and wore a black t-shirt with a blue camisole under with a red plaid skirt over jeans with two criss-crossing white belts, and black and white checker board print sneakers, a red plaid head band, and a black chocker.

"Johnny Test and Sissy Blakely, good to see ya, bro," Chris said as they walked over with his bags in hand.

"Totally, Chris," Johnny said. "Wow, this is way better than watching at home.

"Yeah, I am totally gonna kick butt here," Sissy said. "I'm already pumped up."

"I just wish Dukey were here to see this."

"Who's Dukey?," Dipper asked.

"My dog and my best friend."

"Well I'm sure he and your family are watching right now," Chris said.

"Then in that case…," Johnny said as he turned to the cameras. "Hey, Dukey, Mom, Dad, Susan, Mary. I made it to the show!"

"And me too, Missy!," Sissy shouted behind him.

"Who's Missy?," Chris asked.

"My dog and my best friend."

"Wow, you two seem to have a lot in common," Gumball said. "I'd say you two were like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What?! As if!," Johnny and Sissy both said in unison

Then suddenly from above, something descended rapidly with several suitcases in hand. When it landed gently on the ground, everyone saw that it was a robot girl that looked about 14 years of age who had blue pigtails, with bolts connecting them to her head, blue hair, white skin, and blue "clothes" (a tank top and a miniskirt).

"Nice entrance, XJ9," Chris said.

"Thanks, but call me Jenny. Jenny Wakeman," she said as she walked over to the other contestants, many of whom looked amazed at her. "Hi, you must be the others. I'm Jenny, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Are you really a robot?," Phineas asked.

"Yep."

"With a teenage girl's mind?," Dipper added.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Wow, my sisters could probably never come up with something up with something like you, no matter how genius they are," Johnny complemented.

"Thanks, I guess."

Trina, getting annoyed by this, interjected, "Okay, we've all met the freaky robot girl. Can we like, get on with the competition already?"

"What happened, someone miss their double-decaf frappuccino this morning?," Johnny teased, causing some of the other contestants to chuckle.

"Oh, get bent, flamehead."

Just then another car pulled up, and two kids got out. The first was a blue cat about 12-years old, wearing grey trousers and a tan sweater with brown cuffs and a brown collar.

The second was a goldfish about the age of 10-years old, with arms and legs, and wore only green sneakers. The two drew looks from everyone as they headed towards them with their baggage.

"Here are the Watterson brothers, Gumball and Darwin," Chris said. "Good to see you here."

"Darwin, can you believe it? We're on TV!," Gumball squealed. "The guys back home are gonna love us!"

"It's like the theme song said, we're gonna be famous," Darwin added.

"Okay, you two calm down, we still have some more campers to bring in," Chris said.

"Like who?"

Just then another car pulled up and three more kids exited. The first was a Japanese-American girl with long black hair, and wore a green sweater, black leggings, and black and white shoes.

The second was an Australian boy who had blonde hair in a bowl-shaped cut and wore an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes.

The third was an African-American girl who had long black hair styled in a braid, and wore a red cap, a white-striped blue shirt, and white shoes.

"Whazzup, ya'll! Numbahs 3, 4, and 5 in the house," the girl shouted. Darwin gasped at the sight of her.

"Welcome, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles and Abigail Lincoln," Chris said as they approached, bags in hand.

"Wow, we're at camp on TV! I can't wait!," Kuki squealed in a cheery voice.

"Well let's get on with the game already! I wanna start winning!," Wally said in an Australian accent.

"Patience," Chris said.

"The rest of you feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, because I came to win," Abigail said as she approached the others and noticed Penny. "Oh, what's up sista?"

"Yeah, slide me some skin, girl," Penny said as they did a handshake. Darwin came up and said, "Wow, I never seen someone so street…and sassy…and loudmouthed before."

"What did you say to me?!," Abigail snapped offended at the "loudmouthed" part, causing several other contestants to flinch or cringe. "I'll give you a loud mouth, and your crying will be coming out of it!"

She went to attack him, only for Corey, Phineas, and Tony to hold her back.

"Alright, easy does it everyone, still have a few more campers to go," Chris said. Abigail calmed down and looked uneasily at Darwin, who smiled sheepishly at her.

Just then, another RV pulled up and out came a 14-year old boy with black hair and wore a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white shoes.

"Danny Fenton, welcome to camp," Chris said.

"Thanks," Danny replied as he approached with his luggage. "So, this is the place?"

"Yep, this is it."

"Not bad," Danny said with a small grin. He then muttered under his breath, "Just hope no ghosts come and spoil all the fun."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Then another car drove up and out came a 14-year old Asian boy with semi-long black, spiky hair with green highlights, and wore a red jacket, blue cargo shorts, and grey shoes.

"Hey, hey. Jake Long," Chris said as Jake approached him with his baggage in hand.

"Whazzup, McLean!," Jake said in a street slang tone as he hi-fives. "I'm fresh from the Big Apple, and ready to turn up the heat in here."

"You're from New York?," June asked.

"The one and only, fo' sheezy."

Then another car pulled up, and out emerged an 11-year old boy with a disproportionately large head and a large brown cowlick hairstyle, and wearing a red T-shirts with the symbol of electrons circling a nucleus, blue jeans and a pair of grey and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars.

"Everyone, meet Jimmy Neutron, boy genius," Chris introduced him as he approach with several backpacks.

"Hi everyone," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Are you really a boy genius?," Lisa asked skeptically.

"Yep. IQ of 210. Smartest person in my hometown."

"Then why come onto a reality show like this?"

"A bet with some of my friends, and my semi-girlfriend."

"What, they think you couldn't make it on the show?," Chris asked.

"You might say that. But I'm gonna prove 'em wrong!"

"That's the spirit!"

At that moment, another vehicle pulled up and out climbed a 10-year old boy with brown hair and buck teeth, and wearing a pink hat and shirt, blue pants and shoes.

"Here's Timmy Turner," Chris said as the boy approached with several suitcases in hand.

"Hey, Chris," Timmy said as he looked around. "Well this looks a lot better than old Wawanakwa."

"Yeah, we'll after the island sank, we needed a new location, and this campground in the mountain was as good as we could get. So if you win what do you plan to do with the money?"

"Hide it somewhere only I can find it until I'm 18, then once I grow up, I take it and move far away from home."

"Sound's like a plan. Where are you gonna go?"

"Who knows?"

Just then, one more vehicle pulled up and out climbed a 16-year old girl with ginger hair tied up in a small ponytail and curved bangs that went to the right, and wearing a yellow headband, an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim shorts, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them, and black low-heeled boots.

"And here is our final competitor, April O'Neil!," Chris introduced her.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"So what brings you on the show?," Chris asked.

"Just a little change of excitement in my life. After battling ninjas, robots, and aliens, I feel it's time for a little…shift."

"Riiiight," Chris said as he took out a camera. "Okay, now that all the contestants are here, we need a pic for the promo. Everyone gather together in a group."

The contestants did just that and once they were all in position, Chris aimed the camera at them and said, "Okay, everyone say 'Chippagoonda'!"

"Chippagoonda!," the contestants all said as Chris snapped the photo.

"Okay everyone, follow me, for our tour around the campsite. And leave all your luggage here. My interns will collect it and bring it to the cabins later."

Chris led the contestants to the campfire pit of the campsite.

"Welcome to Camp Chippagoonda," Chris said. "Basically, the concept and rules are the same as in the past seasons of Total Drama. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, competition, maybe your friends and even enemies. Some of you are even related to each other, or just know each other from you hometown. But above all, one thing stays for certain: the camper who outlasts all the others will win the grand million dollar prize!"

He then showed them the campfire pit. "This is where the elimination ceremonies take place. At each ceremony, the losing team must cast their votes on who to send packing after each challenge, while the winning team will get a great observance view in the bleachers. The camper who is voted out must head down to the camp entrance and take the Bus of Shame away from the campsite and the competition."

"And what about the sleeping arrangements?," Bart asked slyly. "I'd like to get a bunk under one of these ladies here."

"Um, the cabins aren't coed, are they?," Kendall asked.

"Of course not," Chris assured. "Girls get one side of each cabin, boys get the other."

"Good, cause if my daddy heard I was sharing the same room with boys, he'd storm on the show and pull me home before you could say, 'I Love Hollywood'," Penny said.

"You dad sound way over protective," Dipper said.

"You have no idea, boy."

"Oh, didn't you say that the Total Drama cast members would play a big role here?," Abigail asked.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Chris said as he turned around and called out. "Hey drama-teers, come on over here."

At that moment, all the original and Revenge of the Island cast members walked over and joined Chris and the new cast. The campers were astonished to see their favorite contestants from the show right there in front of them.

"All your favorite contestants here will be working around the campsite along with my interns. You might see them setting up challenges, assisting me or my associate Chef Hatchet with our duties, or doing maintenance work around the camp. But the biggest role they'll have here, is as…your camp counselors!"

"Huh?," the campers said in confusion.

"Just like in a regular camp, each team will be assigned two counselors from members of the Total Drama cast. They will act as chaperones and guides outside of challenges, and during the challenges, they will act a little as leaders and be allowed to give limited assistance to their team, at my discretion."

He then walked over to something under a sheet and pulled the sheet of to reveal the same game wheel used in the "Spin the Bottle" challenge from Total Drama Island.

"This is the Wheel of Counselors. It'll select which cast members you get as your counselors once the teams are formed. Also, during the elimination ceremonies, if either team, winning or losing, feels that one or both of their counselors aren't working so good for them anymore or have reached their limit in usefulness or something, they may spin the wheel to get new ones assigned. However, the team who spins may not have a counselor already currently assigned to the other team, should they land on them. And whichever cast member or members you land on, you must keep them as your counselors until the next elimination ceremony."

"So we could be stuck with anyone we like or hate from the cast of Total Drama?," Phineas said.

"Yep, that's it."

"Well, that's serendipitous."

"Anyhow, onto the teams," Chris said, as he took out a notepad. "When I call out your name, come and stand other on the left side. Corey, Phineas, Ferb, Trina, Mabel, Jake, Dipper, Johnny, Abigail, Kuki, Isabella, Jenny, Sissy Penny. You guys are all the Screeching Eagles."

"Eagles, huh?," Dipper said. "We're definitely gonna be powerful birds of prey with this line up."

"So that means, Tony, Danny, Bart, Lisa, June, April, Kick, Kendall, Wally, Timmy, Ben, Jimmy, Gumball, and Darwin, you guys are the Howling Wolves."

"Well Ah-roooo!," Bart howled. "Let's get rockin' man!"

"Easy there kiddo," Chris said as he stepped up to the Wheel of Counselors. "Still a few short things to do. Next we must choose each team's counselors. I will take the spins for you. So the starting counselors for the Eagles will be…"

He then spun the wheel. After a few seconds it slowed and stopped on Trent's picture. He spun again, and a few seconds later it stopped on Bridgette's.

"Trent and Bridgette. Come on down."

Trent and Bridgette then headed to the side of the Eagles, as Chris said, "Now for the Wolves, your counselors will be…"

He spun the wheel again, and a few seconds later it landed on DJ's picture. He spun again, and shortly afterward it landed on Courtney's.

"DJ and Courtney. Step right up, guys."

The two walked down to the side of the Wolves, as Chris said, "Okay campers, as you know this is reality TV, so you will be filmed at all times in all public areas."

"And I assume the confessional is here as well?," Jimmy asked.

"Yes, three of them. Two in outhouses, near the mess hall and ceremony site, and a third in the main lodge closet. In each, you will be able to privately share to the audience your inner most thoughts, let them know what you're really thinking, our just get something off your chest."

Outhouse Confessional #1:

Corey: Wow, so I'm actually on the show! Lanes, Kin, Kon, check it out, dudes! Grojband's gonna get major publicity, man! Unless Trina mucks it up…

Outhouse Confessional #1:

Jenny: I can't believe it! I'm so excited for this! Mom, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, I'm actually on TV!

Outhouse Confessional #1:

Mabel: Dipper, isn't this amazing! We're gonna be famous!

Dipper: Yeah, I bet Grunkle Stan is rooting for us back home.

Mabel: And Waddles, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda too!

Dipper: And Mom and Dad. We can't forget them.

Mabel: Yeah! Hey Mom and Dad!

"Okay, campers," Chris said. "Allow me to show you to your living quarters. And the rest of you cast-mates get back to work."

He led the contestants, plus their counselors, to two cabins in the middle of the campsite. One had a "1" on the front, and the other had a "2". In front of both was the contestants' luggage.

"Eagles, you have Cabin 1, and Wolves have Cabin 2. As you see the interns have already brought your luggage over. Find it and get yourselves unpacked."

The campers entered into their respective cabins and started unpacking. Trina and Abigail tried to enter at the same time on the girl's side of the Eagles' cabin but got stuck.

"Like, move it, you little pygmy!," Trina snapped.

"No, you move, pink-haired skivvy!," Abigail said. The two pushed and shoved until finally, Jenny forced them both through the door, with her robot strength, knocking them down.

"Sorry," Jenny said. "Here, let me help you guys-"

"Don't touch me, you metal freak!," Trina said as she pushed Jenny's hand away and stormed to her bed with her bags.

"What got into her?," Mabel asked as the other girls. Abigail just shrugged.

On the boy's side, things seemed a bit easier, as the boys settled in.

"Not bad digs, dudes," Corey said as they entered and claimed their beds.

"I've seen worse," Jake said.

Outhouse Confessional #2:

Jake: Really I have. The last time, my pops took me on a fishing trip, we stayed in a cabin that was literally falling apart at the seams.

"Well it looks stable enough," Dipper added in.

"I think it's cool," Phineas said as well.

On the boys' side of the Wolves' cabin, however, things had gotten off to a not-as-easy start.

"Hey! I called top bunk first!," Bart shouted at Tony, as they struggled for the top bunk bed.

"Calling it and getting it are two different things, dude," Tony said as the two struggled and wrestled each other to the ground. As that happened, Ben climbed on top of the bunk and put his stuff there. The two stopped fighting long enough to see this.

"Hey!," they both shouted.

"You snooze you lose, guys," he said. The two looked at each other and then both attacked him, wrestling him to the ground. The fighting spilled over to all the other boys, getting them involved, causing a free-for-all brawl.

On the girl's side, things were more civilized as the girls began to unpack quietly.

"So, what's up ladies?," Timmy asked as he strolled over to them.

"Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?," Lisa asked.

"It's kinda chaotic over there right now. Besides, I figure I should get to know a couple of you some more on a…closer level."

Annoyed, the girls grabbed and threw Timmy of out of the room just as Chris walked up.

"Okay, campers, if you're all unpacked. meet in the mess hall for your first meal here."

Outhouse Confessional #1:

Timmy: Man, those girls are hard to crack, but I'm sure I'll get them.

Outhouse Confessional #2:

Kendall: Who does Bucktooth Boy think he is? Thinking he can flirt with us!

Outhouse Confessional #1:

Lisa: What a joke…though he is easy on the eyes.

In the mess hall, the contestants were gathered and stood where Chef Hatchet and several other TD alumni were working.

"This here is my famous award-losing gruel," Chef Hatchet said. "It's what the losing team each challenge will eat for meals when they lose. For the winners, I cook something good and delicious. But today you'll all eat it, so you'll get used to it."

"Award-losing?!," Trina shrieked. "Like, no way am I touching this loser food!"

"I kinda agree with her," Ben said. "Couldn't we just order a pizza or something?," Ben said. At this, Chef angrily threw butcher knives at the two, missing but scaring them. "On second thought I'm good."

"Me too," Trina said, also frightened.

Closet Confessional:

Ben: Man, that Chef guy is scary. Way more than any villain I've ever faced…next to Ghostfreak that is.

Closet Confessional:

Trina: What a total freak! I need to make like Heather and make an alliance and fast. And I've got just the three in mind.

"I know just how you guys feel," Geoff whispered to them as he and some of the TD cast served the food.

"Man, how can anyone eat this," Danny said under his breath.

"Yeah well, try eating it for four of five seasons!"

As the contests sat down and started to eat, Trina approached Mabel.

"Hey, uh, Marble?," Trina said.

"It's Mabel," Mabel replied.

"Whatever, listen, I'm forming an alliance, three people I wanna take to the final four. The first is you."

"Really? Thanks! Who are the other two?"

"The freaky cat and fish."

"But aren't they on the other team?"

"And the weakest members apparently, which is all the more reason for them to like, join up with us and junk."

"I see."

"So talk to them, and get them in if you wanna get the finals."

"Got it."

Closet Confessional:

Mabel: Cool! Me and Trina are besties! Maybe she's not as bad as they say she is…

Closet Confessional:

Trina: That's one down. Two to go.

After the campers finished their meals, Chris entered the mess hall.

"Okay, kids, after your done with your food, go back to your cabins and take a 30-45 minute break, then meet at the top of the camp's mountain point in your swimming attire for your first challenge," he said.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

The campers were on top of a high cliff in their swimwear, with Chris waiting.

"Okey-dokey, camper-ronis," he said. "It's challenge time! And this will take you to all brand new heights, he-hah!"

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
